So Far
by waterweaver16
Summary: Katara has been left at the doorstep of Fire Lord Ozai's Palace, destined to become Zuko's servant. What will happen when the two become unexpected friends? Or possibly more? Rated T for future chapters. DISCONTINUED!
1. Taken In

Hey everybody! first fanfic so enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

It was a dark night at the Fire Nation Palace. The guards were close to falling asleep again. 1 year old Princess Azula had been a pain again so things had been hectic and everyone was exausted. Baby Zuko slept soundly in his cradle upstairs. All was quiet, until the woman with the bundle came along. The guards immediately snapped out of their daze,"Who are you?" one cried.

The woman stopped at a distance, set down her bundle, bowed, and backed away into the shadows once again. The guards didn't know what to do. One took a step toward the bundle and began to walk to it. He picked it up,"Its a baby!" he said.

The guards looked at each other in awe. A baby? Why would someone leave a baby at the doorstep of the Fire Lord? "I'll take her to the Fire Lord and he shall decide its fate," the guard said.

And so he did. Ozai was normally meditating in the throne room and it was dangerous to disturb him then. The guard knew that well for his brother has been roasted when he did. Before he even knocks Ozai's voice rings out,"Come in."

He knew he was there? Quickly recovering he enters,"What is that you hold in your arms?" Ozai asks.

"A baby. A woman dropped her off while we were on duty. We...don't know what to do with her."

"Its a girl?"

"Yes, my lord. It says on the note."

"Note?"

"Yes."

"Read it."

The guard clears his throat and reads, "My Lord Ozai, this is Katara. A baby girl from the Southern Water Tribe. She's very sweet and won't cause you much trouble. She has a gift, but we don't know if she's a waterbender or not. I hope you can provide care for the young girl," he finishes reading,"And there's no name as to who left her here."

Ozai pondered over this. He already had a son and a daughter. _Possible waterbender?_ he thought. Well, he didn't need another heir. Then again..."Give her to a nurse. When my son is 12 she shall be given to him as a servant. I have no use for another heir."

The guard bowed and backed out of the room. It would be a long 10 years (Zuko was 2 at the time) before anyone knew this child's secret, and what she was about to become.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I've always been a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Review please and keep checking for updates because this isn't a one chapter story.


	2. Given

Hey everyone! Sorry about the hold up, but here is Chapter 2!

**Katara: About time. I was getting bored. Oh yeah, remind them about what you don't own.**

**Me: -_- fine. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Happy?**

**Katara: Very.

* * *

**

Katara awoke, her head buzzing. Last night had not been a pleasant night. She had been kept up until 3 in the morning sweeping floors in the gigantic hallway outside the throne room. Weary, she crawled off of the small mat servants were given to sleep on and went to her early morning duties.

First, she had to assist the cook in preparing breakfast. Then, she had to help tend to the palace garden. After that, lunch break arrived and the servants had a half hour to themselves. Finally, she had to follow Fire Lord Ozai around as his servant until evening. Unless another order was given she was free to go to bed. Normally, Katara was a very good servant. She was kind and never spoke unless spoken to. She had only been beaten once when she was 6 years old for attempting to sneak an apple from the kitchens. Other than that she behaved quite well.

However, unknown to the rest of the palace, Katara had been secretly practicing waterbending in the gardens. No one ever caught her and she always timed her practices perfectly. Always leaving before someone intruded.

_Meanwhile..._

Fire Lord Ozai, accompanied by a couple guards, made his way to his 16 year old son's bedroom. Crown Prince Zuko was turning 16 today and he intending to give him his "gift" today. All Katara's years he had watched her and knew she would make an excellent servant to his son. "Zuko!" he says pushing open the double doors and entering the room.

"Hello, father."

Ozai smiled, "My son. Finally 16."

Zuko bowed, "Thank you, father. I have been awaiting this day with great anticipation."

"I'm sure you have. Come, There is someone I want you to see."

_Back in the servants' quarters..._

Katara collapsed onto her mat. Her practice today involved a complex move she had made up herself. It involved a lot of moving her arms and legs. Now, after all that practice, she was ready for a good nap. Unfortunately, she wasn't getting one anytime soon.

Ozai entered the quarters, and looked around until he spied Katara sound asleep on her mat. He had no reason to yell at her for it was still awhile until servants' break was over. "Father, who is she?" Zuko asked.

In all honesty, Zuko was stunned. The girl was exotic. Flawless mocha skin complete with wavy, dark chocolate brown hair that flowed gracefully to her waist. Her servant garments draped her body, bringing out her 14-year old, developing curves. Ozai waiting a few seconds before yelling, "Katara!"

Katara's eyes shot open and she stood, giving a small bow to the Fire Lord. "Yes, my lord?" she said.

Zuko was amazed at her eye color, blue. Yet, a unique shade of the color. Not light, and yet not dark. It reminded him of the sea. "You know my son, the Crown Prince Zuko," Ozai said gesturing to his son.

Zuko regained his authority and straightened his posture, bearing down on Katara. She gulped softly and nodded.

Ozai turned to Zuko, "This is Katara. She is from the Southern Water Tribe. She was left here as an infant by a woman whom we do not know. I was in a somewhat pleasant mood when she was brought to me so I didn't feel like killing her. Now, my son, she is yours."

A spark ignited in Katara. _His? I am not some thing to be given away! I am a human being!_ It took all her will power not to scream these words straight into Zuko's face. Zuko studied her. He walked around her. Twice. He lifted her arm and examined it. Soon, he stood in front of her. She looked to the floor, trying to find some excuse so as to not meet his eyes. That is, until Zuko ordered, "Look me in the eyes."

For a moment she refused, "Now!" he growled.

Slowly but surely, Katara raised her head to look at the Prince. His eyes were golden and piercing. To Katara, it was like her eyes were glass windows and his eyes were a hammer. Breaking in, almost seeing straight into her soul. She shivered, partly in fear, partly in wonder. Zuko turned to his father, "She's good. I accept your gift, father."

Ozai nodded, then turned to speak to Katara, "Obey my son. Serve him well or forfeit your life. One mistake and its off to hell with you."

Katara nodded, "Yes, my lord."

Ozai turned and left the room. Zuko turned to look at Katara, who looked like she might faint. "Come with me." Zuko ordered.

Afraid for her life...she followed.


	3. Revealed

Okay, like my last story I've been very busy. So (finally) here it is!

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

I knew she was behind me. Why wouldn't she be? As of now I held her life. One word from me and it could be all over, but I was determined to not let it happen. When I saw her lying on that mat...something ignited inside of me. A fire I had never known existed. Just seeing her there...so peaceful and undisturbed...I knew it was something else. Something I had never felt with...oh Agni...Mai. Suddenly the thought of her sickens me. Her thin, pale arms always around my neck. Her kisses were cold and sometimes without care. I'm starting to think she's just using me because I'm Crown Prince**, **no...I know she's just using me. We arrive at my chamber and I direct her to a small mattress at the foot of my bed**. **Gracefully, she sat down on it and nodded. She refused to meet my gaze but, for now, I would tolerate it. She sat there, hands folded in her lap, gaze attached to the floor. I prepared myself to go to bed**. **When I was done she seemed to have barely moved an inch. Finally, I spoke, "You;re allowed to speak to me you know."

"I'm a servant. I've been taught not to speak unless spoken to," she said in a monotone voice.

I inhale deeply. Whoever trained her, trained her well, "Hmm, bring me a hot towel."

Still averting my gaze, she passed me to go into the washroom to get the towel. Not long later she's back, a hot towel on a plate. She holds it out to me. For a minute I stand, looking at her while she stares at the floor. I wish I could look at those beautiful blue eyes again, but I shall wait. I instead accept the towel and rub my face. I place the towel back onto the plate and she goes to return it to the washroom. Soon, she returns and takes her place on her mattress. I decide to do something, "Why will you not look at me?"

She still looks to the floor, "I'm a servant. You're a Prince. Its just the way it is."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Those are mere rankings. Here you are free to see me as an equal."

She shakes her head, "I've been told lies like that and suffered for believing them."

"You are 14 are you not?"

She nods. "Do you know anything about who you are? Or where you came from?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, but a small tear falls down her face. I decide not to intrude on the matter anymore. I climb onto my bed and lean my head onto my hands. Sighing contently, I drifted into sleep.

**Katara POV**

_"Do you know anything about who you are? Or where you came from?" _

Those words continued to echo in my head. He sounded like he actually cared and was concerned about the Fire Lord, he treated me with respect and didn't beat me if I took longer than 2 seconds to fetch something. It was as though I actually was his equal. No, I can't let silly thoughts like those get into my head. He's the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and I'm simply his servant. That's that.I worry that by being given to him I may be put into a worse situation. Not just as a servant but as a...something-I-really-don't-want-to-be type of thing. After all, 14-year old waterbender vs. the 16-year old firebender. Hmmm, not hard to tell the outcome of that one. Soon, I hear light snoring. I peek over my shoulder to find him asleep. Taking a deep breath I get up and walk over to the door. Glancing back to make sure he's asleep, I slip out of his room and into the hallway.

Am I scared? Naturally I am. I'm a servant who should be in bed and not wandering the Fire Palace halls without permission. Carefully, I tiptoe across the hallway and into the palace gardens. Peeking in to make sure its all clear, I jog over to the small pond in the center of the garden. It felt so much better being here. As though the presence of the water calms me...which it does. Clearing my head of any stressful thoughts I bend the water from the pond and try to form it into ice. Lately, temperature has been my goal. I don't get very far before I hear footsteps coming my way. I cease my bending just as it turns solid...and it drops on the cement edge of the pond. A loud _crash!_ is heard throughout the garden and the footsteps turn into echoing thuds as they come my direction. I start to freak out and run back to the hallway...where I bump into the guards. I yelp and they grab my arms, dragging me back to Zuko's chamber. I struggle and kick, but we're there in a flash and standing at the door is a not-so-happy-Prince. He thanks the guards and shuts the door before turning on me, "What were you doing?"

I swallow, "I just needed..."

"Trying to escape?"

"What? No! I was just..."

"Just what?"

"I was waterbending!"

* * *

Dun dun dun! What will happen? Will she be punished? Or is this the start of a whole new romance? Find out in my next chapter! ;) Please R&R!


	4. Discovered

So what will happen? Recap: Zuko now knows Katara's a waterbender. What now? Read and you'll find out!

* * *

**Zuko POV**

"You were...what?" I say with my teeth clenched.

I could see her trembling, her entire body shaking with fear, "I...I was just...um..."

"Do _not_ lie to me," I say menacingly. I'm trying not to be so harsh but she had seemed like such an obedient little servant.

She swallows, "I was just...getting some air! Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I thought a small walk would..."

She's cut of by me slamming her into the wall. Well, not slamming necessarily. More like a shove. Either way, her back is now on the wall. I stalk over to her, placing my hands on either side of her head so she can't go anywhere. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should've stayed where I was! I won't do it again I promise!"

Taking a deep breath, I tell her, "I'm going to ask you one more time. _What_ were you doing and _why_ did you disobey orders?"

Her trembling turns to shaking and she answers, "I was waterbending in the garden. I need to practice. Waterbending just calms me. Relieves my stress so I can work well the next day."

For what seems like the first time she looks up at me and I gasp softly. I had never seen more fear in anyone's eyes in my life. Her beautiful, blue eyes seemed to have this brightness to them, but not that eager kind of fearful kind. She's afraid of what I might do to her. Suddenly I find myself in her shoes, in front of my father

_"Why Zuko? Why must you be such a disappointment to me?" Ozai says._

_Behind him, a young 12-year old boy bows, head down, sweat rolling of his forehead and onto the red carpet, "I'm sorry, father. I shall try better in my next practice."_

_Zuko dares to look up at his father, who now bears down on him, hateful fire in his eyes, "Your skills are weak...especially compared to your sister."_

_Zuko balls his fists, but keeps silent. "Blue fire. Azula has a tremendous gift. Unlike you. Your fire is weak and bright orange. It should be darker, hotter, filled with hate. No, you must lose to your _younger_ sister. So disappointing...such..._dishonor!_"_

Zuko's flashback ends and he turns to Katara, who has fallen to her knees. He suddenly felt like his father. Cruel and unforgiving. Then, I give in. I walk back over to her and help her up. She's back to staring at the floor but it didn't matter. Not only was I determined to not become my father, but I was also determined not to hide my feelings. Completely forgetting anything else in my life_, _I lean forward and kiss her.

**Katara POV**

He walks away, then turns back, walking towards me. I wince, awaiting the blow of my punishment. Instead, he takes my biceps in his hands and kisses me. I'm far too stunned to do anything. If there's one thing I know, servants _should not_ be kissing royalty. Especially not Crown Prince Zuko. However, he seemed to not notice...or care for that matter. We part, and I simply stare at him. He stares back, "Listen, Katara. I know I have a short temper and I know I'm not a good master, but none of that matters anymore. The moment I saw you I knew I had to have you. Its like that...that 'opposites attract' thing my uncle keeps telling me about. Fire and water...I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that...I love you Katara."

I stand, frozen. Crown Prince Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation...in love with me? I thought he loved that pale thing Mai. I'm far too stunned to do anything. Then he speaks again, "Do you not love me as well?"

I blink, "I...I...I don't...well...its complicated...this shouldn't be happening! I mean I'm just...a servant."

He shakes his head, "But your _my_ servant and I swear Katara. As long as I can Firebend, I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise."

**Azula POV**

"I swear Katara. As long as I can Firebend, I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise."

_I think I might have to change that.

* * *

_

_O.O _uh oh, someone's busted! Anyway, sorry its so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer I promise! Please R&R!_  
_


	5. Known

Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I'm so so so sorry about this wait! I feel terrible your reviews were so nice so hopefully writing this chapter will make me feel better. Enjoy!

* * *

**Katara POV**

I awoke on the servants mat in Zuko's room. I groaned, rubbing my side, must've slept funny again. Suddenly, last nights events come crashing down on me (not _that_ thank the Spirits). Zuko, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, had confessed his love to me? A lowly servant? No, that wasn't possible. He couldn't. He had Mai, a noble's daughter and one his father approved of. Oh no, his father...Ozai was often ruthless when it came to punishment. And Azula? I don't know who's worse. They both had a terrible abuse representation. I won't let this go on, but how am I supposed to tell Zuko and not have him throw a meteor shower at me? I hear the rustle of silken sheets and I know he's awake. I quickly snap my eyes shut and keep my breathing even. I hear him get up and walk over to me, his footsteps getting closer and closer and..."Good morning, Katara," he whispers in my ear.

Shivers run down my spine and my eyes flutter open to meet blazing golden orbs, "Good morning, your Highness," I mumble sitting up.

He strokes the curve of my waist as I stand, awaiting an order, "That's very distracting, your Highness."

"I know," he murmurs not stopping.

Ugh, he is not making this easy. Taking a deep breath, I say, "This needs to stop."

Abruptly, Zuko stops and stares a me like I'm a giant Lionturtle, "What?"

My breath hitches, knowing something really bad is probably going to happen, "This needs to stop. You need to stop. You're the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and I'm...I'm just a servant. This isn't right. Besides, if we're caught we'll both be in trouble."

I hadn't meant to act as though I was an equal noble, but I had to let it out. I'm fairly certain he knew the risks before, but I had to tell him, for both his safety and mine. He continues to stare, not saying a word. I cringe, awaiting the punishment soon to come. He blinks, "I understood the risks...I also thought you would accept my love...I was wrong."

I remain silent, that is, until I say, "You also have Mai."

I could see him flinch as though the words had punched him. I might as well have. He took a deep breath, trying to control the temper he was ever so famous for. I swallow nervously, praying he at least cared enough not to burn me. "Mai..." he begins, "Is not like you...you are different...you have feelings..."

He smiles, "You aren't a pale twig."

I stifle the laugh that threatens to burst quickly regaining my composure, "Your Highness, I insist. This...romance, must stop now before you get hurt."

For a moment he stares, not saying anything. Knowing him, he's probably contemplating on where to burn me or how to punish my rejecting outburst. Honestly though, does he actually think this would work out? If word leaked to anyone that the Crown Prince harbored feelings for me I'd be dead and Zuko most likely banishes for life, leaving Azula to inherit the throne. I shudder at the thought. No one, well except maybe the Fire Lord, could be as brutal and sly as Azula. Swift as a blazing arrow and deadly as an angered Phoenix, Azula stuck out at any who angered her and punished without mercy. Should she become Fire Lady, the entire word will burn...and probably fall prey to Fire Nation armies. Finally, Zuko speaks, "I...understand why you reject my love, I also understand your fear of the possibility of being caught. Don't think I don't understand them as well, but think about this," he tilts my chin up so I meet his eyes, "You are a waterbender, am I right?"

I blush, remembering last night, and nod. "That means you are almost certainly from the Water Tribes, right?"

I hadn't thought about this, but I had a feeling I knew what he was leading up to...and it wasn't going to be anything anyone would like. Still, he continued, "If the heir to the Fire Nation throne married...say the daughter of the chief in the Southern Water Tribe, that would mean automatic peace between us and them. With you at my side as wife and Fire Lady, we could stop this war and spread worldwide peace."

Zuko looks at me, expecting me to say something like "You know, Zuko, that _is_ a good idea! Let's get started right away!" Pfft, not happening. Was that what he thought this would be? Was that what he thought this was? Some vain plot to create peace? I don't even know if I am the daughter of the Water Tribe leader! Seriously, Zuko was becoming a real hot head, real to mention he was really getting on my nerves. He's arrogant, over-confident, and I"m also sure that his honor has something to do with this, "Is that what you're doing? Attempting to earn my love so you can activate this plan THAT WILL NEVER WORK! This isn't even real! You know what! I"m going back to my servant duties and shall only speak to you when you treat me like a servant and tell me to do something!"

With that, I turned my back to him and started to make his bed.

**Zuko POV**

Agni, I'm stupid. I really do suck at this. Naturally, that whole world peace plan was a lie. Honestly, even I know it would never happen. Especially with my tyrant of a father in power. It would be nice if the plan was realistic, but common sense easily ruled it out as stupid. I watched her make my bed and could almost see her fuming at my pitiful attempt to gain her love. Did I think she was stupid? Hardly, she's actually quite intelligent for a servant. Did I think she was shallow? Hell, she's the hardest-to-get woman I've ever met. Still, how am I supposed to earn her love? I remember her words of treating her like a servant...ah hah! The plan is simple, act as though it was all a joke...no, she'll see right through that. Especially after all I've done. I suppose the only option left is to only speak to her as a master would his servant. I still have a bad feeling about this. Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to admit my love. I should've waited until she warmed up to me. I turn to look at her and still see her tense and angry. Yep, definetly should've waited. I regain princely composure, "Well, when you're done with that fetch me some clothes to wear," I tell her sternly.

She growls, "Yes, _Your Highness_."

Agni, I've really screwed up this time.

**Azula POV**

"Is it true then, Azula? What you saw?" my father asks me, sitting in his fiery throne in the War Room.

I kneel before him, "Yes, father. It is all true."

Oh, my brother was so busted. A love affair with a servant, and she was a waterbender! Oh, this was too good to be true. Becoming the heir to the throne was easier than firebending. "What to do about him?" my father looks to me "Azula? Have you a suitable punishment?"

A plan slowly forms in my mind, "Why yes, father. I have just the thing."

* * *

Dun dun dun! What will happen to our little Zutara? What is Azula's evil plan? Find out in the next chapter! PS I really am sorry about the wait! :( Now I"m starting school here soon and updating will become even harder :( but I promise you as a writer I shall continue!**  
**


	6. DISCONINUATION

I really hate to do this but my creativity has left me. It is with sadness that I announce the story So Far is being discontinued due to my never being on and my shortage of time to update. I'm really very sorry about this but it's difficult to continue when you can't think of anything to write. I will be doing other stories but right now this one just isn't getting to me. You've all been a wonderful audience and very supportive. That's all for now.


End file.
